Luna de Medianoche
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: De tres cosas estaba seguro: La primera, Alice era humana y estaba en un hospital mental. La segunda, debía protegerla de James. La tercera, que su aroma era delicioso, e incluso ella no estaba segura conmigo. PoV Jasper antes de que Alice fuera vampiro
1. Chapter 1

**Luna de Medianoche**

_Notas del autor:_ Esta idea me parece original, sobre todo porque no quería que perdieran su esencia vampírica ni parte de la historia. Se podría decir que es una versión diferente a la que se conoce, pero creo que no llega a ser AU (Universo Alternativo). Después de todo, cualquier cosa puede pasar, ¿verdad?

**Advertencia****s (Importante)**: PoV (punto de vista) de Jasper. Yo solo leí Crepúsculo, estoy intentando conseguir el libro en francés porque tengo que practicar, pero es caro. Busqué de todas formas algunos datos sobre ella y sobre Jasper antes de escribir la historia. La de Alice la conozco bien, pero la de Jasper la leí de varias páginas Web. Por eso si hay cosas que aparecen en Luna Nueva (conozco algunos detalles sobre la tumba, pero solo comentarios) y en los siguientes libros, sepan disculpar que este fic no se base en ellos.

_Resumen completo:_ Jasper recibe un mensaje de un médico vampiro que trabaja en un hospital mental, pidiéndole el favor más importante de su vida: cuidar a una pequeña humana llamada Alice Brandon, de un vampiro que ronda los alrededores llamado James.

Pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando Jasper descubre que toda ella es más que perfecta? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando aspire su aroma y comprenda por qué James quiere atraparla?

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

"_No olvides que antes del amanecer, cuando el cielo es más oscuro… la Luna brilla más que el Sol"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Capítulo I: Orden de guardaespaldas  
**_

No hacía falta revisar todo el lugar, porque estaba seguro que esa debía ser la única clínica mental en todo el pueblo, e incluso en todo el vacío estado de Missisipi.

No era que me agradara estar allí. Me gustaban los lugares con mayor esencia humana, con mayores facilidades para cazar, para elegir víctimas sin vida ni sentido de ella. Siempre en las grandes ciudades era más fácil encontrar personas crueles a las que matar, o borrachos sin hogar ni nada para gastar más que el ínfimo tiempo que tendrían hasta que yo los atacara sin demasiado sufrimiento ni preanuncio.

Sabía bien a donde me dirigía, por eso había satisfecho mis necesidades en un pueblo mayor a varios kilómetros de Biloxi, porque según lo que había entendido, el hospital al que recurriría era humano. Uno siempre tiene que ser precavido.

Realmente estaba más allí por curiosidad y por aliento ajeno que por propio interés. Había sido contactado por un aquelarre de tres hombres que habían acudido en busca de un vampiro para matar, y Charlotte, mi compañera de ese momento, me alentó para que averiguara más sobre ello.

Según este aquelarre, un vampiro llamado James había estado haciendo estragos y matando gente en un pueblito de Missisipi, matando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, incluso a los de su propia especie. No era ningún tipo de salvador o justiciero, pero había comprendido que tenía una eternidad para vivir, y eso era mucho. Realmente no tenía muchas ilusiones o proyectos, por eso decidí recorrer los kilómetros que me separaban hasta esa clínica mental para conocer mejor el pueblo y hacer algo útil con esta maldita existencia eterna.

La clínica mental se extendía a través de una zona de mucha llanura, y se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros del pueblo. Siempre había sido tradición mantener a los locos bien separados de la gente pueblerina. El hospital se erguía con una construcción antigua pero majestuosa y bien restaurada. Las puertas de roble eran altas y anchas, y un guardia de llaves fornido me miró mal cuando me acerqué con demasiada impertinencia.

"Estúpidos humanos que se creen mejores" pensé con una sonrisa, sabiendo que si quisiera, podía convertir a ese grandulón en mi próximo aperitivo.

-Estoy buscando a Joseph Menger.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-murmuró el guardia, mirándome despectivamente.

-El teniente Jasper Whitlock-respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

El guardia volvió a mirarme mal pero sus superiores le habían avisado que yo llegaría, estaba seguro, por lo cual tuvo que dejarme pasar.

Dentro del lugar había una sala de recepción, donde me esperaba un viejo vampiro. Tenía los dientes blancos, perlados y una mirada compasiva.

-Me alegra verlo por aquí teniente. He escuchado varias historias sobre usted, ya sabe-murmuró el vampiro mayor haciendo un gesto divagante con su mano.

Tenía el pelo canoso pero le brillaba con algarabía y un bigote del mismo color. A pesar de su edad, algunas enfermeras del lugar lo miraban cada vez que se cruzaban con él.

Yo sabía a las historias que se remontaban. No éramos tantos los vampiros estadounidenses y los aquelarres del sur eran los más violentos, por lo que si un vampiro lograba ser vencedor, tenía suficiente renombre, como yo lo tenía.

-De verdad es muy importante que haya acudido a mi llamado. Ninguno de los muchachos pudo enviarme alguien mejor para lo que necesito pedirle.

Yo lo miré curioso. Sus ondas emocionales se extendían con una vibración de expectativa y ansias que cada vez me llamaba más la atención.

-Disculpe teniente Whitlock, pero necesitaría hacerle una pregunta fundamental.-dijo acercándose a mi oído-¿Ha bebido antes de su llegada al pueblo? Recuerde que este es un hospital humano.

Asentí sintiéndome un tanto subestimado por su pregunta. ¿Qué acaso creía que yo era idiota? Por supuesto que conocía la proveniencia de aquel lugar.

-No es que quiera ofenderlo. Pero mi paciente tiene un aroma muy embriagador para que un vampiro carnívoro sediento pueda soportarlo.

-¿Su… paciente?-pregunté recordando que no sabía demasiado para qué estaba allí.

-Si bueno. De eso quería hablarle. Yo lo contacté porque necesito que me ayude a protegerla. Hay un vampiro llamado James, un rastreador muy veloz y astuto que está haciendo destrozos por el pueblo como venganza. He logrado detenerlo, pero ha matado a uno de los vampiros que me ayudaba a protegerla. Los otros tres han escapado y por eso necesitaba alguien que pudiera ayudarme.

-Usted dice… ¿Cómo ser guardaespaldas o algo así?

-Bueno-dijo vacilante-más o menos. Básicamente es eso, e intentar alejarlo. No querría matarlo, pero no sé si tendré otra opción. Creo que usted que es un poco más joven será mejor y además me han dicho que tiene mucho conocimiento en esto de atrapar y matar. Me han comentado también que es muy astuto. Y si ve que hay alguien dispuesto a cuidar a mi Alice quizás se aleje. También tengo miedo de que haya más rastreadores cerca y los atraiga su aroma.

-¿Ella además es humana?-pregunté comprendiendo por qué James quería matarla, algo incrédulo por su pedido.

-Sí. Pero es como mi hija. Ella sabe qué soy y nuestra procedencia. Tuvimos algunos problemas, pero ella lo está superando.

-Lamento informárselo, pero no creo que yo deba hacerlo. No soy el indicado. No le veo mucho sentido a proteger a una humana, y en tal caso si alguien puede matarla, usted puede convertirla.

-Ella se niega a que lo haga. Dice que prefiere morir. No conoce ni se imagina lo que le hará James si se topa con él.

-De verdad creo que no soy el indicado-murmuré.-Lo siento mucho.

Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer de guardaespaldas. No concebía mi vida atado a alguien o a algo y arriesgar mi existencia por una simple humana frente a un vampiro peligroso realmente no lo valía.

Comencé a caminar, alejándome del lugar hacia la puerta, después de todo ya no tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar. Sentía una desesperación tan infinita provenir de aquel hombre, que en parte me dio curiosidad, y cuando con voz ahogada me tomó del brazo suplicándome, accedí por mera necesidad de conocer a la tan famosa "Alice".

-Por favor, ella es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida. Tan solo conózcala al menos. Luego me comenta que opina. Por favor.

Asentí en silencio y lo seguí por los larguísimos pasillos del centro médico mental. Había enfermeras rondando, doctores que iban de cuarto en cuarto con formularios en sus manos y de muchas habitaciones se oían gritos desgarradores, golpes inusitados que daban miedo realmente.

Conocía un poco las medicinas que se aplicaban, como shocks eléctricos, acupuntura mal practicada y muchas sesiones tortuosas que se les hacían a los enfermos mentales para discriminarlos de la sociedad y torturarlos. Decían que los curaban, pero yo no estaba tan seguro de ello. Los seres humanos eran demasiado soberbios para la poca cultura medicinal y psicológica que ejercían.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos caminando y bajando escaleras, entrando por cuartos que derivaban a otros cuartos, pero varios minutos después, comencé a sentir un fuerte olor que se impregnó con asco en mi nariz. Si ese era el aroma tan exquisito que ese viejo vampiro sentía, debía de tener algún problema en el olfato seguramente. Lo cierto fue que sonreí irónicamente de la proveniencia de ese olor tan fuerte, como si fuese una broma de mal gusto.

Me di cuenta que habíamos llegado porque el vampiro se detuvo y buscó un llavero que contenía mil llaves idénticas, mientras yo miraba los adornos de aquel pasillo, interrogándolo con la mirada.

-¿Ajo?-pregunté señalando las paredes cubiertas de él.- ¿De verdad cree que aleja a los vampiros o algo así?

Joseph rió ante mi ocurrencia y me dirigió una mirada divertida.

-No. Es para tapar el aroma de mi paciente. Verás, este hospital está hecho para que ningún loco pueda salir de él. Hay infinidades de pasillos y puertas, y James no conoce donde está ella. Aunque pudiera recorrer el hospital en una sola noche, no puede romper las puertas porque pondrían más seguridad y se vería en un aprieto importante. No porque no pueda manejarlos, sino porque prefiere pasar desapercibido. Gracias a ello elige a las mejores víctimas del pueblo para beber. Además permite que no haya más rastreadores cerca.

-¿Cree que podría haber más gente intentando matarla? ¿Su aroma es… es…?-hice un gesto con mi mano, intentando explicarme.

-Compruébelo usted mismo, teniente.

Por fin consiguió las llaves que buscaba de las distintas trabas que había en aquella puerta. Lo miré frunciendo el seño: sabía que con un solo golpe podría abrir la puerta y romperla, y me figuraba que ese tal James también podría hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió y a penas se disipó un poco el olor profundo del ajo, el pecho se me contrajo, y estaba seguro que si hubiese funcionado mi corazón, estaría latiendo con una potencia que me generaría Arritmia. Sentí una opresión enorme en la garganta, me ardía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Tuve que sujetarme del marco de la puerta y retroceder unos pasos para no matarla en ese mismo instante, incluso antes de haberla visto, porque su aroma era lo más exquisito que había conocido en mi vida.

-¡Santa madre de Dios!-maldije, atrayendo la atención de la muchacha que estaba sentada en la mesilla.

_Ahora entendía _todo: la necesidad de poseerla de James y la de protegerla que tenía Joseph.

-¿Ve ahora lo que le digo?

Sentía que me intoxicaba con una de las drogas más potentes que podrían existir sobre la faz de la tierra. Y por encima de eso, la muchacha que ahora me miraba en silencio, con los labios apretados, había comenzado a caminar hacia mí.

La vista se me nubló con furia y faltaba que se acercara unos pocos centímetros más para que mis colmillos estuvieran, en pocos segundos, clavados en su cuello níveo de perfecto mármol.

Sin embargo se detuvo un poco antes y extendió su mano, dándome un collar de ajos que enseguida coloqué alrededor de mi cuello. El aroma de ella era impactante e incluso a través del ajo podía sentirlo, solo que con menos intensidad.

-Es uno de los tuyos, ¿Verdad?-murmuró mirándome cautelosamente.

Sin embargo, su voz melodiosa me llamó la atención. Era fina y aguda, pero muy suave, casi como la caricia de un rayo del Sol.

-Sí-anunció Joseph con voz paternal, sin acercarse demasiado-Pero él viene a protegerte.

-Eso es mentira. Lo hará esta noche-murmuró la muchachita apretando sus puños.

Tragué saliva, nervioso. ¿Sabría leer mentes o algo así? Uno de mis primeros pensamientos había sido hacerla mía aquella misma noche, cuando Joseph no estuviera cerca. Me sentía como un animal poderoso frente a una víctima tan deliciosa y desprotegida como ella.

-Claro que no, mi pequeña Alice. Yo quiero protegerte, tú lo sabes. Nunca traería a nadie para hacerte daño.

Su nombre era Alice, pero tenía algunas dudas sobre ella. Parecía una muchacha perspicaz, intuitiva e inteligente. Y conocía como la gente se volvía loca gracias a los tratamientos sádicos, incluso aún habiendo entrado cuerda a la clínica.

Sin embargo ella no parecía trastornada o medio loca. Me pregunté si tendría familia, cómo sabía de la existencia de los vampiros y como había atraído a James de esa manera.

Observé a aquella pequeña criatura que seguía mirándome con cautela y recelo. Sabía que no era estúpida, no lo parecía. Tuve que tragar saliva cuando deslicé mi mirada por su cuerpo. No llevaba el mismo delantal blanco al igual que todas las personas allí. Tenía una especie de camisón negro algo desabrigado, de finos tirantes que se atascaban en sus hombros. Su piel era pálida, muy pálida y contrastaba tanto con su camisón que era realmente irresistible levantar la mano y tocarla para saber si era real. Parecía mármol, de ese mármol blanco y perfecto. ¿Sería acaso su piel fría?

Podía sentir en ella los nervios y el miedo acrecentarse a medida que mis ojos escrutaban su cuerpo con lentitud. Quise extender mis manos para tranquilizarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, aunque supiera que no fuese cierto.

-¿Prefieres que te dejemos tranquilos? Hablaré contigo más tarde, ¿Te parece bien?

Alice le dedicó una tenue sonrisa, alargando sus labios rojos en una mueca que se me hizo terrible. Intenté alejar mi mirada de ella, pero jamás en mi vida había visto una criatura tan extraña. Creía que podría contemplarla durante horas sin necesitar murmurar algo para que me observara.

-Vamos teniente. Te dejaremos sola Alice.

Si no me hubiera prácticamente empujado, se me hubiese hecho imposible alejarme de allí. Caminamos por los pasillos nuevamente hasta la entrada y lo seguí hasta un despacho lujoso. Había un escritorio de madera con una gaveta que mostraba su nombre y miles de libros viejos, algunos llenos de polvo incluso.

-Tome asiento teniente.

Me senté en la silla de madera algo incómodo. Joseph seguía parado, mirando por una pequeña ventana que no atraía mucha luz.

-Tendrá una habitación para acomodarse, muy cerca de ella. Espero que a estas alturas no tenga que volver a rogarle para que se quede aquí protegiéndola, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza cuando volteó a verme. Sabía que no podía alejarme ya, y tampoco quería.

-Podrá ubicarse y salir a donde usted quiera de día. Por las noches es menester que intente protegerla cuanto más pueda. Sé que usted tiene una fortaleza y una rapidez importante, pero James es astuto e intentará engañarlo. Se dará cuenta que no podrá enfrentarse físicamente a usted. Yo siempre he intentado despistarlo. Pongo registros médicos falsos, visto a las personas como si fuera ella. Confundo a James como puedo, pero es complicado. Además Alice está algo nerviosa y temerosa conmigo.

-¿Cómo sabe ella…?

-¿Qué soy vampiro? Tiene algunas visiones. Tuvo una en la que me vio a mí transformándola, y aunque le juré y perjuré que jamás le haría daño, descubrió mi identidad. Intentó huir cuando yo le dejé un espacio, me engañó y salió del hospital. Allí fue cuando James se topó con ella. Duró muy poco porque el aquelarre que antes la protegía la salvó. Pero ayer a la noche mató a uno de ellos, y el resto tuvo que escapar. Ahí fue cuando lograron contactarlo a usted, teniente. ¿Me ayudará?

-Sí. Solo… necesitaré un poco de Ajo antes de acostumbrarme a ella.

-Lo sé-dijo mirando un cuadrito de Alice que aparecía con una hermosa sonrisa y un vestido rojo a la luz del sol.-La quiero mucho. Es encantadora, te cautiva con su simpatía. Su sonrisa es uno de los sonidos más reconfortantes que guardo conmigo en mis recuerdos. Ahora está así por el miedo. Aunque me haya aceptado, sigue temiendo y la comprendo.

Joseph Menger siguió hablando un rato más pero yo no lo escuché. Admiraba todavía la fotografía que había apoyado cerca de mí. Su sonrisa se extendía y sus dientes blancos brillaban con la luz del sol. El vestido rojo cubría casi todo su cuerpo, pero combinaba perfectamente con sus labios rojos.

No podía evitar sentir que todo se derretía dentro de mí: mis ideales, mis convicciones y todo aquello que me importaba. Mis sueños e ilusiones se habían oscurecido y todo era parte de ella. Todo se había reducido a una sola cosa: Esa noche me trasladaría hasta la habitación que conocía, despedazaría el ajo y entrando a su habitación, la acariciaría para que no sintiera demasiado antes de hacerla mía por completo…

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews con sus opiniones: sobre todo si tengo errores y creen que algo de lo que escribí esta mal.

De verdad, si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco por haberme leído.

Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna de Medianoche**

_Notas del autor:_ Aquí va el segundo capítulo, que me costó un poco escribirlo, pero por fin me convencí. En este capítulo Alice y Jasper se conocen. Luego explicaré un poco como creo que funcionan las visiones de ella en la historia.

_Agradecimientos:_ Sus reviews me alentaron a escribir y continuar esta historia, por lo que quiero agradecer a Natalia, Caaami, x P3K3 xD, a Romy92, a MiitzukoO-Chan, a Reneesme (a quien le agradeceré por la escena xD), a Vampire Girl Yumi (tienes razón, lo escribí mal, un pequeño error, gracias por corregírmelo), a Arizbe Hilka y a KibaPGG.

¡Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes!

_Advertencia:_ PoV (Punto de Vista) de Jasper. He leído, además, Crepúsculo y la primera parte de Luna Nueva (He conseguido el libro por fin!) Así que si hay datos o actitudes que no concuerdan, les agradeceré que me avisen. Gracias.

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y yo escribo sin fines de lucro.

.

_**Capítulo 2: La razón de mi vida.**_

Joseph Menger me entregó las llaves de la puerta. Me pidió que antes de que terminara el día saliera a cazar, por las dudas. Asentí, sabiendo que luego de haberla conocido, nada podría satisfacerme y llenar mi cuerpo como aquella muchacha pálida llamada Alice.

Pero aún así lo haría, iría a cazar para no levantar sospechas. Volvería cerca del atardecer, cuando el pueblo comenzara a vagar entre las calles, saliendo del trabajo, cuando el cielo se oscureciera y el sol no develara mi proveniencia.

Y así lo hice. El guardia seguía mirándome mal, pero al menos sabía que comenzaba a destilar miedo por sus venas. Las primeras estrellas habían aparecido cuando logré (después de perderme un par de veces) encontrar la habitación de Alice. Joseph Menger la observaba desde el regazo de la puerta con una sonrisa paternal.

Me acerqué a él y observé como Alice deslizaba sus manos alrededor de una tela negra que brillaba y resplandecía, similar a la de su camisón. Parecía estar cociendo y cortando la tela con suma destreza, como si se hubiera dedicado a ello toda su vida.

-Impresionante, ¿Verdad?

No pude más que asentir, sabiendo que Alice estaba tan absorta, que no sabía que yo estaría allí. Me había deslizado con suma sutileza, casi sin tocar el suelo para que no me descubriera. Además, debía hablar con el doctor para que me guiara hasta la habitación que ocuparía.

Unos instantes después, cuando Alice se detuvo, giró su rostro y su mirada oscura se posó en la mía. Dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y caminó hacia atrás, antes de sentarse en su cama.

Parecía realmente alterada. Cerró los ojos, nerviosa y se volteó dándonos la espalda, tomando un cuaderno y escribiendo en él.

-Discúlpala-habló Joseph-Está algo nerviosa con tu presencia. Creo que piensa que tú podrías hacerle daño, no estoy seguro.

Odiaba pensar que ella estaba en lo cierto. Parecía una criatura tan grácil y hermosa que me daba pena matarla, pero cada vez que pensaba en ello, el aroma dulzón de su sangre interrumpía mis fosas nasales y hacía cortocircuito en mi cerebro. Sabía que en ese momento me dejaba guiar puramente por los instintos, pero estaba seguro que su sangre me quería volver loco.

- o.O.O.O.o -

La noche estaba oscura y las nubes anunciaban una pronta tormenta. No estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero una vez parado frente a la puerta de Alice con las llaves en mi mano, sabía que estaba abandonándome a mis instintos asesinos. Por más que odiara matar a una criatura tan inocente, estaba seguro que si su hermoso cuello pálido no descansaba bajo mis colmillos, no podría soportar su cercanía.

Rasgué un poco de ajo y destrabando las puertas me acerqué sumido en el mayor silencio que mi cuerpo podía soportar. Estaba durmiendo, pero parecía asustada. Quizás estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Me acerqué lentamente a ella, apretando con fuerza el ajo en mi mano. El olor de su sangre era potente, pero llevaba alrededor de su cuello un collar de ajos, como si realmente esperara que alguien fuese a atacarla.

Mis pasos eran dudosos a medida que se acercaban al cuerpo que yacía allí, respirando levemente. No pude evitar preguntarme que ocurriría si tuviese la oportunidad de controlarme y convertirla. Miles de opciones se revivían en mi cerebro, incluso aquellas que eran imposibles.

Estuve lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla unos segundos después de terminar de cruzar la sala. Había cerrado la puerta antes de ingresar y ahora me agachaba para observarla más de cerca.

Era impresionante la palidez de su piel y el contraste con su cabello y sus labios. Llevaba el mismo camisón negro de seda con el que la había visto y combinaba a la perfección con su cabello oscuro. Tenía que admitir que su belleza la hacía ver una muchachita tan débil y frágil que llegaba incluso a dolerme pensar en matarla.

Estiré mi mano y con el dedo índice toqué la piel marmórea de Alice. Tuve que cerrar los ojos ante aquel tacto tan delicioso, y sobre todo cálido. Deslicé mi dedo sobre su hombro hasta el codo, disfrutando el olor que desprendía su piel. De pronto la ponzoña se acumuló en mi boca y tuve que apretar el ajo en mis narices, soportando el horrible aroma que desprendía. Rocé su piel una vez más con embelesamiento, acariciando con mi dedo desde su hombro hasta el codo.

Pero apenas despegué mi piel de la de ella, abrió los ojos y me sostuvo el dedo, incorporándose y mirándome, todo al mismo tiempo.

De acuerdo… ¿Cómo había hecho para sorprenderme tanto si yo tenía los sentidos más agudizados que ella? Observé su mirada plantada en mis ojos y no pude evitar sentir remordimiento ante lo que iba a hacer.

Sus ojos eran negros y me miraron con una intensidad que desconocía en cualquier humano. Pero lo que más me extrañó fuese que pudiera mantenerme la mirada como si todo fuese normal entre nosotros. Como si yo no fuera el depredador y ella mi presa.

Podía sentir la calidez de su piel rodeando mi mano y no pude evitar pensar que era deliciosa.

Sin embargo, antes que pudiese entender que ocurría, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos unos segundos y los volvió a abrir jadeando, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

-¿Qué… que rayos…?-titubeé. ¿Querría contarme acaso?

Y por primera vez sus labios se deslizaron suavemente en una mueca que me dejó horriblemente impactado. Me sonreía. Sus labios estaban curvados mostrando sus dientes blancos y la fiereza de su mirada se había suavizado.

Su mano se desasió de mi dedo y de pronto extrañé su calidez.

-Tuve… tuve una visión-murmuró. Su voz me tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Una… visión?-repetí incrédulo. ¿Qué acaso podía ver el futuro? Y en ese caso, ¿Por qué me sonreía si estaba a punto de… de matarla?

Alice asintió sonriéndome nuevamente.

-No creí que fuese posible, pero no me matarás.

-Yo no… ¿Qué?-gruñí asustado. ¿Cómo que no iba a matarla? ¿A transformarla quizás?

-No lo harás-negó suavemente y dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-No rompiste la puerta. Si estuvieras completamente seguro de hacerlo, no te hubiese importado ese mínimo detalle. Tengo entendido que ustedes tienen fuerza sobrehumana.

La miré, en estado de shock. Seguía sonriendo, como si hubiese logrado ganar algo. Tragué la ponzoña que se me acumulaba en la boca y la miré asustado. ¿De que carajo se trataba esto? ¿Tenía visiones una simple mortal?

Si hubiese sido humano, me hubiese puesto totalmente pálido y hubiese sudado ante aquella indagación. ¿Quién era esa simple niñita como para saber como iba a actuar?

Por alguna razón totalmente desconocida, sentí pánico. Caminé hacia atrás lentamente observándola, como si ella fuese a atacarme y a una velocidad sobrenatural corrí hacia la puerta, cerrando todo tal como estaba antes. E incluso sin detenerme, crucé el hospital hasta la habitación que me había asignado y me encerré en ella, sin permitirle el paso a nadie.

- o.O.O.O.o -

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que había ocurrido nuestro encuentro y solo había salido de mi habitación para cazar a la hora del crepúsculo. Joseph Menger había venido a visitarme una vez desde aquello, comunicándome que sorprendentemente, Alice parecía ya no tenerle miedo ni a mi tampoco. Si la sangre hubiese corrido por mis venas, me hubiera sonrojado.

Lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír forzadamente y agradecer dubitativamente su invitación a visitarla, ya que según él era una niña realmente inteligente y simpática. No lo dudaba, pero tampoco quería asegurarlo.

Mi mente había comenzado a hacer conjeturas respecto a cómo atrapar a James, porque había escuchado unos pasos veloces y silenciosos acercarse. Internamente sabía que lo que quería era alejarme de ese hospital lo antes posible, o al menos, ver a Alice la menor cantidad de tiempo.

No lograba entender como podía querer evitarla con tanto ahínco, pero cada vez que pasaba por su puerta y escuchaba sus débiles pasos acercarse, me tensaba. No podía evitar recordar su tacto cálido sobre mí y desear con todas mis fuerzas sentirlo nuevamente.

Pero me sentía débil a su lado, como si pudiese controlarme a su gusto, por más que fuese una simple y débil humana. Sentía que podía leer mis movimientos y mis pensamientos con tan solo mirarme y eso me asustaba, porque hasta ese momento, siempre había tenido el control de todo y todos, sobre todo de mis presas.

Y me asustaba que una muchachita pudiese controlar mis sentimientos, cuando yo tenía un don para hacer ello. Lo extraño era que de ella podía sentir solamente cuando estaba cerca ansiedad, y eso me desesperaba más.

¿Sentiría eso por mí? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que la curiosidad terminaría matándome… figurativamente hablando.

No fue hasta el tercer día que la volví a ver, y juro que fue algo que no premedité. Estaba sentado en la cama del hospital esperando a cazar cuando el Sol se pusiera en el horizonte, cuando me parecieron escuchar golpes provenientes del cuarto de Alice.

Sentí la angustia recorrer mi cuerpo y corrí a una velocidad sobrehumana, importándome muy poco lo que las enfermeras pensaran. Además, de su habitación a la mía había una distancia sumamente corta y circulaba muy poca gente.

Alice estaba al lado de la puerta, golpeando con fuerza y gritando el nombre del doctor, con desesperación.

-¿Jasper? ¿Eres tú, Jasper?

Abrí la puerta, casi enloquecido por saber que era lo que ocurría y ella saltó a mis brazos, temblando.

Sentir su cuerpo caliente alrededor del mío me dejó estático unos segundos. Sus lágrimas se escapaban y mojaban mi ropa. Su cercanía me perturbaba, y tuve que soltarla y alejarme si quería mantenerla con vida.

-Yo… lo siento, es que…

Alice tenía sus mejillas coloreadas y no me miraba a la cara como lo había hecho. Se sentía avergonzada por haber sufrido tanto miedo y haberse abrazado a mí de esa manera. Podía sentir todavía el miedo patente en su rostro y sus emociones alteradas.

-No, no. Sólo déjame tranquilizarme-tragué la ponzoña dolorosamente. Todavía no me acostumbraba a estar tan cerca de ella sin poder evitar las ganas de clavar mis colmillos en su piel.

Saltó hacia arriba y arrancó un diente de ajo. Luego comenzó a aplastarlo con gracia. Sacaba su lengua inconscientemente y hacía fuerza con sus dos manos. Esbocé una sonrisa y admiré como sus mejillas se coloreaban de la fuerza.

-Permíteme-le dije intentando no reírme.

Me tiró el diente de ajo y lo aplasté en mi mano, liberando el horrible aroma que desprendía. El perfume dulzón de su sangre era el paraíso en comparación de ese olor terrible. Fruncí el seño, asqueado.

Sentí el miedo de Alice apoderarse nuevamente de su cuerpo y la miré.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tuve una visión. James está muy cerca y tú te habías ido. Y él… él me mataba.

Tragué saliva sintiéndome culpable. Una de las opciones que había considerado seriamente era fugarme. Le escribiría una carta al doctor Menger diciéndole que no podía resistir el aroma de su sangre y necesitaba huir antes de matarla.

Me sentía frustrado por sus visiones. Sentía como si me leyera el pensamiento, como si pudiera descifrar mis movimientos incluso antes que yo.

-¿Jasper?-murmuró.

Levanté la vista y la observé llorar. Sentí unas terribles ganas de abrazarla, pero me contuve.

-Lo siento-solo pude murmurar.

-¿Te… te irás?

No supe qué responderle. Bajé mi cabeza y observé como sus ojos se llenaban de más lágrimas. La desesperación y el miedo se apoderaron de ella, y con rapidez se volteó, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Sin embargo fui más rápido y antes de que pudiera cerrarla ya estaba dentro de su habitación. Volteó y cuando me vio allí parado saltó asustada.

-Vete-murmuró enojándose.

Sus ojos negros brillaban con fiereza. Realmente daba miedo. Sus labios temblaban de ira y sus puños se apretaban haciéndose daño.

Se veía realmente hermosa y no pude evitar sentir culpa. La imaginé más pálida, tirada en el piso, muerta. No pude evitar sentirme terriblemente mal y culpable. Imaginaba la cara monstruosa de James –aunque no lo conociera- acercándose a su cuello, inmovilizándola y perforando su suave piel, probando el delicioso néctar de su sangre.

-No-gruñí.

Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por sentir que la imagen de Alice sufriendo lastimaba mi ser. Pero sobre todo, porque si me quedaba allí a defenderla, era por puro _egoísmo_.

Quien bebiera su sangre, tarde o temprano iba a ser yo, no importaba si tenía que esperar 20, 50, 90 años para hacerlo o transformarla. No importaba a cuantas personas tuviera que matar, había encontrado la razón de mi vida: cuidar de Alice lo suficiente y necesario para que, cuando estuviera a punto de morir, pudiera disfrutar de la deliciosa sangre de su cuerpo.

* * *

Para el próximo capítulo, Alice y Jasper comenzarán a conocerse más. Y eso traerá consecuencias inesperadas para él.

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado.

¡Dejen sus reviews! Así escribo más rápido.

Saludos!


End file.
